


【神父×你】忏悔与祝福

by Joki_S



Category: Quills (2000), 鹅毛笔
Genre: M/M, 乙女, 神父/你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joki_S/pseuds/Joki_S
Summary: 乙女(男)向，神父×你
Relationships: Abbé de Coulmier/You
Kudos: 8





	【神父×你】忏悔与祝福

**Author's Note:**

> 圣洁的灵魂与淫荡的皮囊似乎并不冲突，所以你来到这里。

你来到教堂祷告，祈求主的赐福，虔诚地投入自己的信仰，却不愿透露真心，一切仿佛都蒙上了一层薄雾。

你在大厅的角落里发现了一个神父，他浑身裹着一层纤薄的布料，在浑身颤抖地默默忏悔着。

他似乎在逃避，只在角落里向主证明自己的真实，就好像他做了什么、对不起这里的事情。

你打量着他。

他的身姿轻微抖动着，衣服微微敞开，而你眼尖地发现了衣领下遮盖不住的红色印记与浅浅一层已经干涸的白色痕迹。

神父背对着你，所以你走近时，他并没有注意到，直到他精瘦的腰线被你一把揽住。

他惊吓地回头，你却按捺住眼前神父的动作，手指从腰线渐渐下滑，触碰到了两瓣柔软，神父的屁股格外丰满。

你恶劣地揉捏了一把，神父的脸颊渐渐通红，他却没有再进行反抗。

你注意到手下的触感有些不同寻常，于是伸出另一只手，从前方敞开的衣领处探进精壮的肉体。

然后，愕然发现，只这一层布料盖住了这幅美好的身体。

你似乎想到了什么，与此同时神父的耳根愈发红得透彻，你顺势解开堪堪绑住的腰带，一手握住胸前的乳首，一手向肉眼可见在布料遮挡下微微挺立的肉棒的轮廓附近探去。

“唔…嗯……”

神父的乳头被你揉捏得红肿起来，细碎的呻吟从这个虔诚教父的口中发出，尤其在这个圣洁的殿堂之中显得格外淫靡。

你意识到这不对，但潜意识里你却已经无法收手。

你只能扭过头堵住了神父散发着美好喘息声的嘴唇，吮吸着他的圣洁，掩盖着不属于这里的罪恶。

同时，你感觉到手中的阴茎逐渐成了固定的形状，微微湿润，不知是已经释放过还是这个时候渗出的汗液，总之这样看来，你已经成功挑逗了神父敏感的神经，硬生生玷污了圣洁二字。

但神父什么都没有做，他既没有反抗也没有诱惑……你眸光稍暗。

如果这是一种罪过，那就只能怪神父的默不作为了。

如果这是一种祝福，那么神父的身体就是让你距离神明更近的容器。

这样一想，在一些冠冕堂皇的理由下，你对于面前的神父更加心安理得了。

神父本身不就是一个巨大的诱惑吗？

无论是他的身体、他的精神还是眼下他在你面前动情的模样。

你的手指滑过细小盘旋的青筋，滑过两颗被褶皱覆盖的睾丸，顺着中间触碰得到的一根细线，终于来到了那个温热之地。

肠液微微湿润了穴口，括约肌在你手指伸入的一刻紧绷着而后又逐渐放松。

你的手指终于真正进入了神父的体内。

湿热，紧绷而又富有弹性的肠道似乎在蠕动着吮吸你的手指，想要将它彻底含进去，肠液浸润了手指，顺着缝隙逐渐流出，沾湿了手心一大片。

你又探进去一根手指，两只手上的动作都更加激烈，粗暴地对待着神父细嫩的身体。

神父因此颤抖着，甚至连一直抓着裙摆的双手都不由自主地伸去一只揉捏另一边没有被你照顾到的乳头，另一只手覆盖上了阴茎，轻微的上下套弄着。

你轻轻抽插着着伸入肠道内不断搅动着的手指，穴肉却吸得更加紧致，黏黏腻腻的液体不断吸引着你，神父身上圣洁而又淫荡的气息散聚在这个角落里。

你放过神父湿滑的舌头，将一道银丝搅拌地滑过人中旁格外性感的疤痕，不禁猜想这是什么留给他的无法磨灭的痕迹。

随后渐渐滑过被细小胡茬覆盖的下巴，在白皙细嫩的脖颈上，来回吮吸着，在上面烙下属于你的印记。

你伸出被肠液润湿的手指，覆盖住了前方神父来回撸动着阴茎的手，然后握着他的手继续手中的运动，从自己体内流出的肠液沾湿了前端与自己的手，神父微微红了眼眶，咬紧牙关不让自己呻吟出声，玷污了这个圣洁之地。

你解开了腰带，将自己早已肿胀得通红的肉棒在神父柔嫩的屁股上摩擦着，留下淫靡暧昧的痕迹，透过一层布料摩擦着微微张合渴望着被插入被贯彻的穴口，撩拨着这个还在暗自隐忍着的神父。

你终于按捺着心中的迫不及待，撩起了神父宽大的裙摆，袍子里面是一丝不挂的美好肉体，被液体浸湿，流出淫水和汗水交杂着的痕迹，都在微微发酵着吸引着你的插入。

而你终于也满足了他的欲望——无需多言，一切都在肢体语言中表达出来，对性欲的需求，对被贯穿的期希，神父的一举一动无一不是勾勒着最纯粹的吸引与欲望，连同他不断张合叫嚣着渴求的后穴，合不上缝隙间流出的液体就是最好的证明。

你在两团柔软之间找准入口，马眼滑过一丝丝褶皱，将其撑开，褶皱被全部填满，逐渐插入到了整个龟头，湿热的液体依旧润滑，体内的温嫩柔软与紧致交织在一起，仿佛在收缴着这个粗大的外来物体就此释放投降，用浑浊的滚烫的精液将它彻底灌满。

你不得不倒吸一口气——神父太过诱人太过美丽，无论是他此刻隐忍着而又格外放荡的神情，还是他白皙之上覆盖着一层通红的情动，亦或者单单只是他的体内——你缓缓将整根肉棒插入，赞叹着蠕动的肠道一层一层的吮吸，以及肉体完全契合所带来的满足感。

然后你跟随着肉体的本能在对方体内抽插着，摩擦着娇嫩而又涨大着被填满的穴口刺激着柱体上的神经不断传来快感。

你的双手逐渐笼上了神父纤瘦的腰身，大力地捏住，然后狠狠冲撞着他的下体，肉体碰撞的声音充盈着这个角落，你也无暇顾及其他了，只是感受着他的存在，他的真实的温热，他的柔软与他的圣洁。

这一场纯粹的肉体交欢，又或者称之为单纯的性爱，你在留恋的温存中、在一次又一次大力地碰撞中终于将自己的液体释放出来，乳白色的液体喷射而出，多数留在了神父的体内，在他的肠道里蠕动着，游荡着，追随到他更深一层的体内。

也有一些浑浊的液体从穴口流出，红肿的皮肤上白色的精液与莫名的水渍混合在一起，挂在素雅的长袍上，与来自神明的诉说铺垫交织在一起。

你放开了神父，看着他跌下自己的怀抱，落入天堂或者是坠入地狱，一层布料盖着他，掩盖着刚才一场背主的淫靡。你望着殿堂的圣洁，心中不由得生出罪恶感，与暗自的刺激与性爱所带来的冲击纠缠着，在琐杂的思绪中逐渐回归祷告的人群，单方面地抹去了一切所谓罪恶。

留下神父一人，颤颤巍巍地沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，迎接着来自主的审判。

神啊……你会原谅有罪之人吗？

End.


End file.
